Elphaba Life of a Teenage Girl
by elphaba0115
Summary: It's mostly my life using the names from Wicked, I just came up with this out of no were and it's based on my life kind of but mixed with fansty I guess. Please review so I can get some feedback. Thanks :


The Amazing Elphaba and the Adventures at the School of Undiscovered Talent

Chapter One- The Start:

School. Ugh…I was forced get up this morning at 6:30am all excited because I got to go to the School of Undiscovered Talent where I would hopefully be discovered (like every other kid up there). Ok yea, I've been studying the art of dance since I could walk and have not been discovered yet which sucks. So off I went, putting my suitcases in my floating doodle buggy that I named Lucky, while my cat, Bella, sat in the passenger seat messing with the stereo with her tail. After deciding on a country/pop station she lay down on the headboard and waited for me to get going. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to Elphaba." My mom was always worrying about me and my life. Doesn't she know I can take care of myself? I'm 17 years old for god sake. "Yea I'm fine. Don't worry about me, I've got my laptop and cell if there's an emergency" and it was true, but I had a feeling I'd be getting an "emergency" call every other day if not more. "Ok well, I love you sweetie and I wish you all of luck!" then she hugged me until I noted that I couldn't breathe. "I love you too mom! Tell dad I'll call him when he's on his lunch break if I get there in good time" I said as I started the motor. Bella was getting annoyed, I could tell by the look on her face. As I slammed the car door close I waved to my mom who already had tears welling up in her eyes; this made it hard for me not to cry myself. So then I put the car in hover and was off, Bella still on the headboard. It was a 3 hour drive/fly to the school, which was located on the island of GreenSwift on Planet LaVilla. When I finally got there, parking was crazy bad so it took about 20 minutes to just get parked. When I was able to get all my stuff together (Bella wanted to stay in the car until I got my dorm keys), I made my way to house administration. The whole room was full of papers, so I was lucky to find the person in charge. "Hello, how may I help you?" This woman was old, 60 at the most, with red curly hair. "Hi, I'm Elphaba Wickett; I wanted to know were I could find my scheduled for this coming year" I said, examining the room. "Well you're in the right place, here's your schedule and map of the school. Trust me, you'll need both." she stated. "Ummm, thanks" I said as I grabbed my stuff. I used the map to find the dorm buildings were I had to wait forever in a mile long line just to get my room number and key. After I got my key I went up to the elevator, hit the "UP" button and was about to walk in the now open door when I felt myself fall back from something or someone as hard as bricks. "Crap!" I let out as all my bags went flying in different directions and one burst open so that all my dance shoes and clothes went flying. "Wow!" I heard a voice say from above since I was on the floor trying to get my stuff back together. "Hey sorry, I didn't see you there. Let me help." I saw a pair of knees bend and a hand reach out to grab the hip hop sneakers lying across the floor. And then I saw him. His face was in the shape of an oval with blue eyes and dirty blonde hair that swept over his face. As he looked up to give me the shoes, a wide, sweet smile appeared across his face as he met my gaze. I could feel my cheeks growing warmer by the second. He handed me the shoes which I stuffed in my bag as I stood up. "You need any help with that?" he asked as I tried to pull my bags together so that they wouldn't fall over. "No thanks I'm good" I answered trying not to look into his eyes. "Oh ok. My name is Jacob Benit by the way" he said as he held out his hand. "Elphaba Wickett" I replied, taking his warm hand and shaking it. I heard the ding that announced that my elevator was here. "I guess I'll see ya around" he said as I loaded my stuff in the elevator. "Yea… sure" I said as I entered the elevator myself. I then looked up as the elevator doors started close to see that Jacob was smiling at me until I could see his face no longer. This left me in a daze. It took the ding of the elevator to make me remember to get off the elevator. I finally got to my dorm room to find that my roommate was already there unloading her bags onto one of the beds. "Umm, hi. I'm Elphaba Wickett" I said as I put my bags on the other bed. "Hi! I'm Samantha Paint" she replied. "So what are you here for?" I asked as I went to unpack my own bags. I started stuffing my clothes in drawers and putting my bag full of dance shoes in the closet. "I'm in visual art creation," said beaming at me. "Been doing in forever. What about you?" Samantha said as she turned to watch me. "I'm in dance actually" I said, watching her over my shoulder as I fumbled with a t-shirt in my hands. "Oh really?! I you look don't look much like a dancer, more of a music maker or visual art creator" I guess she got that thought by the way I was shy and quiet. I realized I was still fumbling with the paint splattered t-shirt in my hands. "Nope" I replied putting away my empty suite cases. I then sat down on my bed and just talked. "Were are you from?" I asked as I stared at the ceiling. I needed to do. "Carplatee" she said while she was putting up her paints and pencils for her visual art creation class. "Do you have any pets?" she asked still watching me out of the corner of her eye, "OH CRAP! BELLA!" I yelled! I jumped up and ran past Samantha and out the door as she watched me go with surprised eyes. I ran down the stairs and through the dorm lobby. I could feel everyone's eyes on my back as I ran. I swore I could hear Jacob laughing as he watched me run out to the parking lot were Bella sat, a look of relief appearing on her face as she saw my arrival. 15 minutes later, I reappeared in my room with Bella in my hands. Samantha's face lighted up when she saw Bella hop down out of my arms. "Aww! She is so beautiful!" she said, watching Bella hop down and wander around the room. "I love cats, never did have one though. My parents hated them" she said. "Well, feel free to pet her anytime" I said, watching Bella jump up and sit on the desk to look out the window. "Thanks!" Samantha replied beaming. "I have a feeling we're going to be good friends" Samantha said, beaming at me in her sweet smile. "Me too" I said smiling back at her "me too."

Chapter Two- Classes Begin:

It was a week after my arrival. I had about 20 emails from my mother, so I sat down and started typing a reply to her:

Hey mom,

Listen to me; I am fine so stop worrying about me and just

help Glinda (my younger sister) with her studies. Bella is getting used

to the new space and roommate. My roommate is very sweet, her

name is Samantha Paint and she's in visual art creation. Ok, I've

got to go cause class starts at eight and it's already 12:32am. I'll call

you later, give dad my love.

- Elphaba

I then hit the send button and closed the screen. Samantha then came in the room from an art opening she had to go to for her arts area. I heard her talking about something that I didn't have a clue about. She must be talking to a friend of hers or something, I thought. I got up to see who she was talking to only to stop in my tracks. I saw Jacob standing in the doorway, talking to Samantha about a photo at the opening they apparently went to together. Oh god, I'm only wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants! I felt my face growing warmer and warmer by the second. "Oh hey Elphaba!" Samantha greeted when she saw me staring at Jacob. "Elphaba, this is my friend Jacob. Jacob, this is my roommate Elph-" "I think we've already met" he cut off, that wide smiling from last time I saw him reappearing on his beautiful face. "Yea" I said almost whispering. "Hi…" I said, looking at the floor. "Ok well I'll see you later Samantha" Jacob said as he gave her a hug and then started to walk off. "Bye!" Samantha called after him then shut the door. She then turned to confront me. "How the heck do you know Jacob?!" she asked as the color in my face started to turn back to normal. "Long story…" I replied, turning to go to bed. "Ok whatever. I'm going to go shower this crap off my face" she said, gesturing toward the makeup all over her face. "Ok well I'm going to sleep, night" I said. "Wait, Samantha'' I called as she walked out the door. "Yes?" she said, doubling back to see what I wanted, "can I ask you something a little personally?" I asked, my cheeks getting warmer. "Yea sure, what's up?" she said, a curious look appearing on her face. "Is Jacob your boyfriend or something?!" I couldn't control the words coming out of my mouth. "EEEWWWWW!!" Samantha let out, wrinkling her nose as if she said something awful. "Jacob's just my friend! He's like my brother or something like that!" she said. "Oh, ok. Sorry" I said, hopping I didn't upset her. "You like him, don't you?" Samantha accused, an evil grin forming on her face. "NO I DON'T!" I yelled, feeling sweat run off my face. "I'm going to bed" I blurted, jumping into to bed and turning out the light. I hear her laugh as she closed the door behind her.

The next morning I got up at 7am. I put on my jeans and white tank top and was able to leave my room by 7:15am. I missed the early morning breakfast so I had to past by a vending machine and was able to make it to my algebra class by 7:55am so that left 5 minutes to dry off since it rains a lot on the island. The first class was boring, the teacher just handed out the supply list and then we just sat there for the past hour and a half. Next I had my dance class at 9:30am. When I walked in, someone (I'm guessing the teacher) was passing out the supply, rules and grading list. I then sat down in time before the teacher started to speak, "Hello. My name is Ms.Fottely and I am your dance mistress. If you already to just lay back and breeze through the year then go up to house administration and get a schedule change now. I'm not here to be your friend or cuddle you, I'm here to make your life hard and make you stronger dancers." Ms.Fottely sounded crazy serious. I was so relieved when the bell rang so I could get away from her. I then had cultural studies with my friend Bubbles who was a friend of mine from way back. The rest of the period had the same story as the first, get the class supply list, listen to the teachers opening speech and just sit and talk to Bubbles. When the lunch bell rang, I decided to just go to my next period and just eat the apple I saved from earlier. Once I walked in and grabbed a seat, I took a huge chunk out of the apple in my hand. "Hahaha nice" I heard a voice that I recognized anywhere. "Oh my god Samantha! Don't do that!" I coughed while I choked on the apple. I lost my appetite after I swallowed that bite of my apple, so I just sat and talked to Samantha and my friend Brittany from my dance classes until the teacher announced the start of class. While she was talking about her summer and how she and her husband divorced the door swung open. "Hey, sorry I'm late Ms.B" it was Jacob. "Have a seat" Ms.Buleem said, gesturing to a seat across the room. I felt my stomach turn upside down and back again when he saw me and smiled. Why did he have to affect me like that? I felt my head start to hurt badly just at the thought of Jacob. After class, my headache turned into a migraine causing me to drop my notebook which made all my supply lists and notebook paper scatter across the floor. "You ok Elphaba?" I heard Brittany ask me from far away. She picked up some of the papers and returned them to me. "No," I said, feeling the room starting to spin. "Can you tell Ms.Swarthmont I feel ill?" I asked Brittany, keeping my balance by holding onto the nearest desk. "Yea, let me help you get back to your dorm room" she said, putting my arm around her shoulders to keep me steady. 30 minutes later I was laying on my bed, trying not to throw up the little bit that was in my stomach. The lights around me started to fade in and out. Just remember, I thought to myself, tomorrow is a new day. I felt myself falling down in a deep sleep. I dreamt of Jacob, Jacob and his dazzling smile. What is wrong with me? I thought trying to erase the image from my dream but I gave up after awhile. Tomorrow will be better; I thought, trying to keep myself calm. I hope it'll be better, I thought and then lost all control of thought.


End file.
